119620-09122014-morning-coffee-my-first-exile-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Interesting! Do risen members regain full brain, or do they act like hungry zombies? | |} ---- ---- Oh it's no problem. I understand if people are playing WoD right now and will come back for big drops. I've doubled up on MMOs before, first WoW and FFXI, then WoW and EVE, then WoW and FFXIV:ARR. I only stopped playing WoW because Wildstar totally ruined the game for me. I just love the combat in Wildstar so much that I can't really go back. YMMV though. Went to take a nap after getting home and was wondering if I was just going to sleep until tomorrow and miss Wildstar altogether. Then my wife came in to "read quietly" next to me. She got four phone calls, all of which she took, she was calling the dogs over in a whisper (who then of course walked over me), and had both of the lights on. So I groggily got up and got online. I'm glad I did! I ran my Omnicore weekly, and I ran a different direction than last time (I've been heavily invested in my housing project). I have to say, I liked the combat better, but I didn't mind that dark room segment at all. My only feedback I can provide is that the first paths, whichever way you go, feel like they drag a little, even your first time through. The rest are a blast, though. Took me twice to get down the Controller though, possibly because I was in a hurry. I'd been summoned to RP. So Karaaga and I hung out on the Shadowcaster. Just a pair of dirty job mercs eating foie gras and beef au jois over a bottle of Sauternes (for Seeger, not the apparently teetotaling Esper). Interesting stuff! Karaaga also admired the expanded firepower of the Shadowcaster. The last time she was on it, I don't think it was armed. Last night, she got to see it in all its glory. Four grande mortars, two howitzers, two missile launchers, two heavy barreled deck guns, one AA shiphand suborbital defensive weapon, and a railgun (not to mention the heavy barreled weapon we use to cover teleport control). No, I'm not compensating for anything... | |} ---- It depends on the recipe! :D | |} ---- ---- ---- DEFINITELY run the normal mode first. SotS is an absolute meat grinder on veteran if you don't have an idea of what's going on. | |} ---- ---- Full brain finally. I'm always been an RPer who enjoys the journey as much as the grand finale. Rocio and the gang have had plenty of issues getting the whole brains thing right. Or at least functional. Last couple of risen were immediately hostile and had to be exploded in true scientific fashion. But finally the last corpse was perfect except for the fact that Rocio nearly was left catatonic and the risen Draken killed itself rather than be kept as a slave by Arboreal necroshamans or whatever. Details will be worked out in time so long as they can all stay alive! Edit: I can't stand the Dominion and wild equivars could not pull me Domside. But with this story I got to play a Draken for just a little while. I love Drakens. This one went out like a true Samurai. | |} ---- Malak, if it helps, I can tell you that the Black Dagger Society isn't going anywhere. In fact, we're thriving. I think what we're dealing with now in the community is the second wave of burnout, especially among people who spend time here on the forums (whether it's posting or lurking). Words can't describe how much I *hate* what game forums do to people. All it takes is for one person to post a rant or a complaint and suddenly tons of people who were perfectly happy before start to get nervous and worried about the game, and before long that's dampened their enthusiasm. Then the predictions of doom become a self-fulfilling prophecy because people get discouraged and leave. Unfortunately it's not like people are going to stop looking at forums, so for my part I just do everything I can to make the actual game fun for people, and then try to call out the awesome things we do here on the forums, so that others know that it is indeed possible to have fun in Wildstar. That's the reason why we're running Lifestyles again in January, actually. We realized that the server community needed something to look forward to in the near-term. No one else was stepping up to run server events, so we're pulling one together. It's not a full ThaydFest or anything (that has to wait till spring) but it's better than nothing. I wish more guilds would think about the community instead of just themselves. But anyway like I said, Daggers are thriving. We're growing, we're starting to figure out vet dungeons, starting to plan for raiding in the new year, starting to work up a PvP team, we have a regular in-guild roleplay event that we're doing now, and we're also planning for Lifestyles II in January and ThaydFest II in March. From where I sit pretty much everyone in the guild logs in whenever they can and has a great time. I don't know if that's encouraging to you at all but I hope it is - we're not doing anything that other guilds can't do. It just takes people stepping up and making a commitment to make the game fun for each other. Sorry for the opinionated ramble today. Gonna blame it on work - which I need to get back to. | |} ---- You know, why don't you guys throw a rave on the Shadowcaster? We have a bar and the tiki stage. Let people put together little ten-song playlists of their own, they can stand up on stage and /dance, we'll call that a performance? Then you can get people kicking off their own music. | |} ---- ---- ----